The present invention is an improvement on the invention disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,031, dated Dec. 16, 1975. While the deburring device of said patent has proven to be very effective for deburring the edges of many types and thicknesses of sheet metal, there are some instances wherein the peening tools of my said patented device tend undesirably to dig into the metal which is desired to be deburred and smoothed. This undesirable tendency is completely eliminated by the present invention.
Additionally, the device of this invention is more durable and can be manufactured more economically than my said patented device.